


Addicted to the knife

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018), Greykite



Series: Драбблы высокого рейтинга 2019 [4]
Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Summary: Первая "взрослая" хирургическая операция Кармеллы Ларго.





	Addicted to the knife

**Author's Note:**

> графичное описание медицинских манипуляций; упоминаются несуществующие в реальности наркотические вещества

Кармелла ничего не видит: даже красноватой полутьмы, как перед отходом ко сну. 

Ей что-то вкололи прямо в нерв — так объяснял доктор. Отключение функций, полное, хотя временное. Всё для того, чтобы избежать дискомфорта, когда ей будут менять оттенок сетчатки и форму глазницы. 

Но у Кармеллы очень живое воображение — слишком живое, как вечно дразнился Луиджи, но что тут обидного, если она всё равно станет актрисой? — и она очень много смотрела голо-передач и читала модных журналов. 

И к тому же, зрение — это еще не все. 

«Зидрат», это блестящее папенькино (ну, по патенту папенькино, кому какое дело до остального?) изобретение, позволяет переживать все ощущения во время операции — полностью блокируя боль. 

Вот почему у Кармеллы так стучит сердце; хотя доктор, опять-таки, говорил ей не волноваться. 

Раньше ей делали операции, конечно. Но совсем простенькие. 

Поддержание рутинных функций организма; и всё под полным, скучным, старомодным наркозом!

Может, папочка и умный, и хитрый (а то как же), но совершенно не понимает, что нужно современной молодой девушке. 

Но деньги она у него все же выпросила. День рождения, как-никак! 

И вот, теперь… Кармелла делает глубокий вдох. 

Она обнажена полностью, не считая только смешной бумажной шапочки и тонкой защитной пленки поверх. 

Внизу живота сладко тянет от предвкушения. 

Сначала лица и шеи касаются не лезвия, а другое: влажное, почти мокрое. Кожу очищают, протирают, размечают для разрезов. 

Кармелла затаивается. Ждет. Прикусывает губу от нетерпения — но края ее рта тут же напрягаются, растянутые распорками, вонзившимися в ткань щек. 

Первое касание скальпеля — это как… Кармелла просто ловит ртом воздух, почти задыхается. Слышит короткий тревожный писк какой-то аппаратуры; и тут же в ямку ее локтя тычется еще одна игла. 

Она впитывает всё жадно, как губка: только вместо воды — бурлящая кровь.

…как снимается, отслаиваясь от мышц, старое лицо, как отправляются в блестящее полированное ведро лоскуты кожи, и как следом отходят от костей сами мышцы — но уже в разы бережнее, и как в беспощадном, бесстыдном свете ламп высвечивается облачко костного крошева: Кармелла не слышит пилы, но ощущает вибрацию и что-то неуловимо костяное на губах. Форма скул и подбородка — ей должны поменять и их тоже. 

…как еще один хирургический нож, другой формы, словно быть чуть изогнутый, скользит под подбородком, у шеи — отскабливая лишнюю жировую ткань; как расходится новая волна вибрации — от головы и по всему телу. Что-то на лбу — она заказывала скругление, и эффекта не удалось добиться одной только коррекцией линии роста волос и качества кожи; ей снимут скальп и будут работать под ним. Но так даже лучше. 

Полнее.

Ярче.

Кармелла теряется в ощущениях. Во времени.

Тело плывет, уплывает, окруженное ласкающими касаниями десятков, даже сотен ножей — они танцуют, как девичья труппа на сцене, и каждый жаждет Кармеллу, жаждет испробовать и узнать внутри. 

Ей кажется: она даже кончила на операционном столе. Может, даже не один раз. 

Она глохнет; уши словно отрезали и залили пеной. Может, она даже стонет в голос, орет, как кошка, а самой невдомек. 

Но Кармелле совершенно не жалко. Совершенно не стыдно.

Совершенно. 

Не.

…когда она приходит в себя, оказывается, что она все же потеряла сознание — и едва не перестала дышать, захлебнувшись слюной. 

— Запись, — требует Кармелла еще хриплым после интубирующей трубки голосом.

Запись — и зеркало. 

Она смотрит, как в аттракционе со стереоскопическим зрением — вот ее новое лицо, отлично подходящее для сценического дебюта, а вот — процесс превращения, пере-воплощения в почти что буквальном смысле. 

У нее действительно снимали уши, наращивали новые ткани. Форма древесного листа — этой вещи из древности до тотальной урбанизации, до эпидемии, — лучше подходит для будущей роли. 

Кармеллу потряхивает — в нее уже влили ударную дозу «ГенАнтиБио», но температура повышена всё равно, — однако она сидит прямо и глядит жадно. Не озаботившись даже тем, чтобы натянуть трусики.

У Кармеллы зудит под кожей — но вовсе не там, где ее кроили и зашивали заново. Наоборот.

«Может, поменять нижнюю челюсть совсем? И язык, он мерзкий, мне не нравится такой язык. В него даже не вставить пирсинг. А может быть...» 

Ей уже мало. Всегда теперь будет мало. 

Но не плевать ли? 

А зуд в других, не затронутых (пока что, только пока что) ножами и иглами частях…

Были бы операции — а желающие испробовать результат найдутся всегда. И будут платить за это — а уж она, Кармелла, стоит явно дороже уличной «зидратной» давалки.

Кармелла улыбается новыми губами. Будущее блестит перед ней, как свеже-отмытый, прокипяченный скальпель.


End file.
